Forbbidden Love
by xxBadKitty4321xx
Summary: was happening and i snapped out of this impossible fantasy.' Scarlett Red is a half vampire who might have fallen high school actor James, but although it is forbidden she finds herself in danger...
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Chapter 1: First Day**

"Scarlett?" asked the voice I was begging wouldn't catch me looking like this…

Moving to California was going to be just another pit stop, like the other 8 states mom and I would have to move to in the future. We were on the run…running away from my fate. It is my destiny and sooner or later I would have to face it.

As we stopped into the driveway I gazed at our big posh, yellow suburban house and with great effort I got up out the car and trudged lazily towards the grand recently polished front door. "This is the one scar, I can just feel it!" mum squealed excitedly.

"Yeah mom me too!" I said sarcastically and glumly

"Sweetie, I'm serious, there's just something about this place…" mom continued as she opened the door. At first, I couldn't speak… the house was unbelievably big, I decided I was going to look on the bright side and make the most of the land of 90210 as I'm only gunna live here once! I dragged my suitcases of the stairs whilst trying to run up them as I was eager to discover which room would be mine. I scanned each door, trying to decide which one would be mine, and as if by magic my mind drew in closer and concentrated on that one door, the one at the end of the hallway, I walked towards it and opened the door. It. Was. Perfect, I rushed into the room to unpack and decorate my new bedroom. As the weekend came to a close, Monday morning peaked through, the first day of school, can't wait (sarcasm). The bullying, the being invisible, the different cliques, what more could an average teen want in her adolescence! Well, I'm not an 'average' teen, I'm a teen vampire. Well, half anyway and there's no way out of it so I may as well enjoy it while I can because when my fate hits me smack in the face, its bye bye regular life and hello vamp ro- never mind. Anyways, in each school I've attended, I've always been in the same clique, a clique so well known it doesn't have a name. so I just call it the invisible clique. The last school I went to was for 1 year and on the day I was leaving the most popular girl in school asked if I was new, from then on I've lost all respect fir snobby, rich poplars' who frown at anyone below and them and doesn't acknowledge anyone. "Sweetie, now you know the rules, no popular friends, no late night house parties, no fights or drawing attention to yourself and most importantly no human love interests!" mom warned me. Those were the rules and I would have to abide them if I wanted to keep a low profile.

"Yes mom, I know the rules, now can I go now?" I pleaded trying to avoid the rest of this awkward, everlasting conversation whilst brushing through my raven black hair.  
"Yes Scar, I love you, be safe."  
"I love you too mom, bye" I called behind me as I left.

As I halted outside the front gate of 'broomcroft high' I realized that finding my classes was going to be a lot harder than I'd presumed as from the outside it was absolutely enormous! Slowly, I walked up to the front desk hesitating when to approach the busy looking receptionist, "Um, excuse me madam, my name is Scarlett Red and I am joining broomcroft high this is my first day." The haughty middle aged woman behind the desk didn't even peer up to look at me but just responded, " Look in the pigeon hole behind you will find you name, follow the map to you form room have a good day Miss Red." She said bluntly. Feeling stiff and un welcomed. I discreetly picked up the sheet with my name on, looked at the rooms to my class and started my endless long search to form room…

Strangely, I felt little butterflies n my stomach like I did when we first moved, it was weird, like I was a little girl again just wanting to fit in and make friends. But now, things have changed…a lot. Finding out I was a half vampire was one of the least expected things a 10 year old girl wants to hear on her birthday. Maybe that she would be getting a hamster or her goldfish died, but certainly not this. It was a lot to take in but up till today I have coped with the many changes I had to go through. First of all, when I was young I had nice golden tanned skin but over the years my skin has become snow white, paler than any other regular human being. But luckily for me my Filipino heritage has excused me of my skin tone. Also, as camps are cold hearted, as a half vampire I have come undeveloped features, for example, my heart rate is slower than average and my hair, skin and nails have this imperfect shine and radiance to it, due to its vast development and growth. Lastly, I have the knowledge of a scientist, I know things I never thought I knew and my mind is like a human dictionary – ok not quite 'human' but you know what I mean ;). After what seemed like hours and hours of searching I finally found my way to my form room and I knocked gently on the door.

"You may enter" called back a young woman's voice. I opened the door and nervously ambled in, stopping next to the teacher's desk facing the class.

"Class this is Scarlett Red, a new student here at Broomcroft High, she transferred from Red Foxx high school in Stanford Connecticut, Scarlett why don't you tell us about yourself?" smiled the teacher. Oh no, what was I going to say? I looked at the teacher with pleading eyes but her expression did not change… here we go,

"Hi, I'm Scarlett Red, I know ironic name eh!" I chuckled nervously whilst scanning the class; their faces were blank, looking like they were on the verge of dying from severe lack of entertainment. "I love reading, and my favorite books are the harry potter series." I looked at the teacher signaling that I was finished; well this was a good start. The teacher smiled at me warmly and gestured for me to take a seat in the corner at the back. I felt the eyes of the students follow me all the way to my seat and my cheeks flamed up and I felt like I was in a sauna. During the first half of the day I got to classes pretty easily, just following a bunch of tall jocks from a distance because they were really tall and broad and easy to spot over the teeming throng of people. Every now and then I would stop to admire the posters advertising the extracurricular activities but then I'd remember I had a class to get to. Hear down, hood up, books in hand I quickly walked towards my last class of the day, science. I couldn't wait for the day to end, it was too crowded in here and I could already feel myself feeling claustrophobic from being surrounded by soo many humans. I quickened my pace even more trying to avoid the pushing and shoving of people but I didn't succeed.

"Watch where you're going, emo girl!" and SPLAT came a yellow custard looking liquid which covered my whole body. How humiliating. A roar of laughter came from the students and underneath all that muck my face became as red as a cherry and I could already feel a well of tears pouring down my face. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care! The next thing I knew I was face flat on the ground, books sprawled everywhere!

"Hey, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, are you ok?: came a warm apologetic voice. A strong hand placed itself on my back and I fazed up with warm, wet chocolate eyes.

"I'm fine." I managed to say,  
"Oh, hey stalker, I see you've been following me and my friends to classes." He joked as he helped me get to stand up. I looked up immediately and our eyes locked on each other as if time had frozen at that very second. He had ocean blue eyes and a face any sane girl would fall for. A little cute smile appeared on his face, as did mine, and then quickly I realized what was happening and snapped out of this impossible reality.

"I have to go." I said, and that was the last time we spoke.


	2. Chapter 2 Whats His Name?

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2 – What's his name?

I didn't know his name; I didn't know who he was. A kind stranger with a strange connection to me, like a switch that went off inside me, that made me feel, different. And that wasn't good; I can never get close to anyone, not even a human being because of who I am. It was wrong, unfair, forbidden. Wiping that muck off my face and getting clean was harder than I expected. I lay n my bed whilst brushing through my long, dark wet hair. I thought of him. Actually, that's all I've been thinking about since it happened. His lush brown, honey colored hair which naturally swopped to the side bringing out his bold blue eyes. Oh, heaven – wait no, what am I doing? I can't_ fall_ for him; I have to forget about this boy! To take my mind off him I decided to catch up on some vampire studies! There was a gentle knock on the door…

"Hey sweetie, how was your first day?" my mother asked, through the gap in the door,  
" You _have _to ask?" I said back, exaggerating on the 'have' to imply something was up and that I wanted the motherly tlc. Mom saw me brushing through my damp hair and immediately rushed towards me and took over,

"What's happened sweetie? You know you can tell me anything." She was right. I can tell her anything, but I don't know if I could tell her this, but I would take a chance.

"Well, everything was fine until someone through custard in my face and it was so embarrassing then this boy bumped into me and helped me up and seemed really concerned bu-" I was cut off by my mother's loud shriek and I suddenly wished I'd kept quiet,  
"A boy! What boy?! Scarlett you know what could happen! Don't you listen to anything ive been telling you!?"  
"Yes mom I have and don't worry I blew him off, it's not like a guy like him would look twice at me anyway." I mumbled in reply,  
"Sweetie, you're a beautiful young girl, you have no idea-"  
"Mom I'm half monster! Who can't even make friends far less get a boyfriend, so don't tell my I'm beautiful when I know I'm not cos I'm a fricken monster!" I yelled, sick of all the pretending that's been going on, I pulled myself from her grip and turned onto my side facing the wall on the bed hinting to mom that she should leave…

It was a bright and sunny the next day, and I certainly was not looking forward to going to school after yesterday's fiasco. Before I left for school, I peered at myself in the mirror,  
"Ugh I look like snow white gone wrong." I grumbled as I applied some foundation and eyeliner, "Right now time for school" I told myself and as if by magic and soon as I opened my bedroom door I was outside the school.  
"Whoa! What the heck just happened?" I said in a puzzled voice.' _You ran sweetie, your vamp speed has taken place and kicked into your body, have fun Scar' spoke my mom through our genetic telepathy, ' That was so cool, thanks mom' I thought back ._being careful and aware of my surroundings around humans I slowly ambled into school with a proud smirk on my face, acting like nothing had happened. I found my new locker more quickly than I'd presumed and within a matter of seconds my books for lunch were already stacked neatly into my locker.  
"There he is, there's James Taylor" said a girl next to me; I followed her hypnotic gaze to see him. My heart pounding and my eyes as big as footballs, I stared, my eyes glued to his Greek god appearance! He strutted past me with two tall boys by his sides, waving to all the girls. All of a sudden, I saw him turn around and I bowed my head trying to hide my face with my hair  
"Hey Stalker" he said. I looked up and both our eyes met, just like yesterday. A struck of lightening went through me and I think he felt it too. I don't know what was happening but I noticed that everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I scanned the hall slowly, to see everyone was staring at us in shocked horror. I then snapped back into reality, I looked at James coldly and apologetically and sped off through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Forbidden Love

Chapter 3 – Confrontation

*James' POV*

What just happened? One second we're staring at each other and the next we're not. Ive never seen anyone like her before and I don't know her name but I'm going to chase her until I do get her name. Yesterday, she literally just blew me off and left me standing there, no girl has ever done that to me before, usually girls are all over me and push themselves onto me but this one girl is different, there's just something about her that makes me attracted to her…

"Dude, what the heck was that? No girls dude, we have to concentrate on our careers! And anyways, don't you think you've had your fair share of girls this semester?" moaned Danny, once again.  
Ok, so I admit, I am a bit of a player, but ive never really liked those past girls but, if I could just find that one special girl I would treat her like my everything and give her everything she deserves.  
"Yeah yeah whatever Danny, but this girl is different." I replied,  
"mmhm"  
"I'll catch you later man, I got to head to form room." I said and ran off through the crowds of people. I peeked through my form class and saw that miss had already begun calling out the register. I swore under my breath and then walked into the room.  
"Nice of you to join us James" commented Miss.  
"Yes ma'am" I said courteously and headed to my seat.  
"Anyways," miss continued, "Tom Rain bridge"  
"Here miss"  
"James Taylor?"  
"Here miss"  
"Scarlett Red?"  
"Here miss."

As soon as I heard that voice an alarm went off in my head and I couldn't help but look back to see who it was. It was her. The same long raven hair flowed gently as the wind past through it and her cute exotic features made her look like an angel, she was just…just perfect! She sat directly behind me and I tried to fight the urge not to talk to her but I just couldn't.  
" Hi there" I said kindly.  
"…hi…" I could sense the awkwardness in her voice, as if she was deciding whether she should talk to me or not.  
" So your name's Scarlett huh? That's a really cute name" she smiled at me and I smiled back, we stared at each other for a while. It was as if our eyes were having their own conversation. A few seconds later her eyes hardened and so did her face, it was like she'd locked me out again, like yesterday.

" I have to get to class." She said blankly, and within seconds the seat she was once seated in was empty, and then the bell went, I then realized what she meant when she said she had to get to class, but how did she – never mind I said to myself and sighed. I was going to get to know her, and find out why she was being like this because, deep down I could sense something between us…and honestly? I like her, I _genuinely_ like her, and I wasn't going to give up so soon!

I tried to get her attention all day so far, and no luck, maybe she just wasn't interested in a guy like me.. That's it! I know what I'll do; I'll just confront her and tell her how I feel. I know it's a dumb idea and I'm at a high risk of being rejected but it was all I got… as the bell went I ran out of class first and raced to the music room, Scarlett's class. Everyone had exited the room but her, I was beginning to think I had the wrong room until I saw a petit figure slip out of the room, and I knew it was her and immediately followed.  
"Hey, hey Scarlett wait up!" I shouted and when I caught up with her I grabbed her waist gently and pulled her into the little alleyway,  
"What are you _doing _James!?" she said sternly.  
"Scarlett, what's going on? I mean, between us?" I came closer towards her putting my hands on either side of the wall so she couldn't escape, she didn't say anything but continued to stare back at me with fury. I sighed,  
" Listen scar, ever since I first saw you there was something about you that I am attracted to, and ive been trying to be your friend but you keep sending me mixed signals, I really like you and ive never felt this way about anyone before, so tell you don't like me and I promise never to talk or look at you again." This was the first time I'd ever told a girl I have feelings for them so I was a bundle of nerves and I felt like a nervous wreck! After about two minutes of silence I realized we were nose to nose just looking at each other then she finally answered,  
"I do like you, I'm just not sure that you really do like me. I mean you're popular and loads of girls fall at your feet _ and_ I hear you're a player so I'm not going to let you use me James, I'm not one of those girls." I sighed in relief, she does like me, and I smiled.  
"Those girls mean nothing to me, you do. Listen, how about I have 2 weeks to prove to you that I am not a player and that I do genuinely have feelings for you …deal?" she giggled cutely and ducked under my arms,  
"Deal" she responded and went into the girls toilets. I smiled smugly to myself and strutted down the hallway feeling ever so proud. Scarlett, _My Scarlett._


	4. Chapter 4 Beauty among Beauty

Forbidden Love

Chapter 4 – Beauty among Beauty

*Scarlet's POV*

I know what you're thinking, what the heck have you gotten yourself into Scarlett! well, I don't know what I've gotten myself into but what I do know is that, I really like James and I may as well give him a chance otherwise I would never know what could have been. And besides, for the first time in 17 years I was truly happy! I closed my study book and peered up at Miss Wilson who was still explaining the different theories to how the world began. I sighed and scanned the class; on the far right was a posh looking girl with blonde hair and an elegant face structure. She sat directly in front of James and every time he turned back and smiled at me she flicked her hair and made a comment about the work. I got the slightest bit annoyed but I always remembered the deal James and I made earlier. After the lesson I skipped happily to my locker to get my jacket then headed out to the car park.  
"Scarlett...Scarlett wait up" came James' voice and immediately I turned around with a beaming smile across my face.  
"Hey James, what's up?"  
"Erm, I forgot to ask you, can I have your number?" he blushed a little, which made me smile even more.  
"Oh yeah sure" I took out my pen and wrote my number on his hand, flirtatiously smiled, waved and walked away into my car. When I arrived home my phone rang, the number was unknown so curiously I answered,  
"Hello?"  
"Scarlett, oh good you didn't give me a bogus number!" said James, he sounded genuinely relieved, I laughed,  
"Hello James."  
"Hey scar, so I was wondering are you free tonight? I mean, I know it's a school night, but there's something I really want to show you."  
"Erm, I don't know James I'm not really allowed to be out on school nights, but I guess if I sneak out this once, it'll be ok"  
"Oh, cool, I'll be outside your house at 7?"  
"Ok then, I'll see you then James" as soon as I hung up I squealed with joy and happiness and danced about my room trying to figure out where he could possible want to take me.

When the clock turned 6:59pm I was ready and waiting. Ok truth is, I would have been ready hours ago but I've been practicing on controlling my vampire speed. 'Ding Dong' … no, no, NO! my mom doesn't know about me going out with James tonight and I'm pretty sure that was him who rang the doorbell because no one comes to our house, like ever! I opened the window and eagerly stretched my head out to see him,  
"James, get over here, NOW !"  
"Scarlett hey" he shouted back,  
"Ssh and just wait at the bottom of the tree." He obediently waited as I carefully climbed down the tree.  
"Sorry about that, it's just, my mom doesn't know, that's all"  
Oh." He said blankly, and I immediately felt bad and sort of like I'd somehow offended him. Without another word he walked toward the car and I followed silently.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you" I whispered, "it's just, I really like you and mu mom just doesn't understand, you know?." He smiled, "You didn't hurt me, and don't worry I understand. Wow I'm surprised at how well you climbed down that tree, could come in handy where we're going."  
"Really? Is that the only clue you're going to give me! Oh come on, it could be anywhere, please, another clue, please Jamie" I said, pouting like a little school girl whilst trying to hold in my laughter. He let out a huge laugh which stunned me a litte, I'd never heard him laugh like that before.  
"No way, you'll see when we get there, I want it to be a surprise."

I moaned on for a little while longer but soon gave up when I realized he really wasn't going to give in. after about an hour the car came to a halt and James jumped out and opened the door for me, aw he was such a gentleman! I followed on behind him as he led me through the dark green forest and I became more worried and bewildered as to where we were going.  
"Erm James, where are you taking me?" I stopped where I was and he came back, caressed my cheek and said,  
"Hey scar, don't be scared, you're with me and I know this is a weird place to take a girl on a first date but, you're special to me" he spun me around and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was absolutely, beautiful !

***James' POV***

She let go of my grip and elegantly ran over to the glistening clear waterfall. I stood there laughing, watching her take everything in, her eyes lighting up when she saw the outside of the tree house I decorated for our date. She giggled and looked at me with those big brown gorgeous eyes and at that moment I realized how stunning she actually was. She was wearing a little black tube dress which swayed smoothly in the wind as she ran around barefoot in the forest. She seemed so natural and down to earth; I'd never met anyone like her. Slipping off my converses, I chased her round the waterfall and scooped her up in my arms and began tickling her,  
"Ha-ha, I got you now!"  
"Put me down James!" she giggled cutely whilst trying to squirm out of my arms so I let her down onto the grass and lay next to her. I sighed, admiring the atmosphere, and Scarlett, Beauty among Beauty.  
"This place is beautiful James, I love it, and what is it called?"  
"It doesn't have a name, I found it when I was nine and I've kept it a secret ever since, it is like, my secret garden, and hey guess what? That isn't all of the surprise." She looked up at me grinning as I scooped her up again, bridal style walking through the long spiky bushes so she wouldn't get hurt or ruin her dress. She gasped as we approached the little tree house with the twinkling fairy lights all around it. She gazed up at me and I saw the little exotic girl inside her deep into her eyes.  
"What?" her eyes hardened, scanning my face as if I'd seen something I wasn't supposed to,  
"Nothing." I smiled, kissed her cheek then carefully let her onto her feet.  
"This looks like something out of a fairytale, did you do this yourself?" her eyes were filled with awe as she gazed up at the decorations of vines, flowers and rose petals spread on and inside the tree house.  
"Yeah I did, I thought it would be perfect for our first date, our first real time alone together." I paused, staring into her eyes, feeling that strong bond and connection between us once again, I started leaning in, slowly, giving her a chance to pull away, but she didn't. Our hands entwined together, then our foreheads met, then our noses touched, then breaking the moment she closed her eyes, breathed out, and stepped back away from me. She smiled warmly and let out a giggle, pulling me towards the tree house. Then quickly, and skillfully she climbed up and disappeared through the little wooden door, perfect for her petit frame. I climbed through the door and eagerly began looking for her.  
"Hey, come out, come out wherever you are!" I cooed, playfully searching round for Scarlett. Without warning she climbed onto my back pushing me down onto the ground whilst tickling me. I squirmed until I finally got her on top of me on my lap. I then leant my back against the table and touched my nose against hers,  
"So what brings you here to LA?"  
"Well, I guess my mom just fancied a change, again."  
"Again?"  
"Yeah, I've been to like 6 other high schools, like one or two each year in fact." Whoa! That's so many, so… this might just be one of them, my heart dropped as I realized what this might mean…  
"So, this means you might not stay in LA?" I saw her gaze look down from my eyes and I knew the answer before she said it,  
"I'm not sure James." I gently pushed her off my lap, not really feeling in the mood anymore.  
"Thought so." I mumbled, she kneeled beside me, playing with my hair,  
"Hey, I'm not leaving yet and look at this beautiful date you set up for us, not to mention I'm having a great time here… with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Her cute plump lips curved into a smile and I couldn't help but to smile back.  
"Ok , well I brought sandwiches, drinks and strawberries dipped in chocolate," I smirked jokingly.  
"Yum, sounds good! Bring on the food!" The night passed quite slowly, turns out Scarlett and I had lots to talk about and before we realized, it was almost midnight,  
"Hey what's the time?" she asked,  
"11:45, whoa we've been here for over 4 hour,"  
"Yeah my mom's going to freak, can you take me home now James."  
"Yeah sure of course, my parents aren't going to be too happy either." She giggled and turned up the music on the radio,  
"Aw I love this song!"  
"Are you serious? Same! This song is epic!" we sang along to 'Broken Strings' the whole way home and when we arrived we both went into an awkward silence and neither of us budged, we just waited for one of us to speak first.  
"This was really fun James, I had a great time, see you tomorrow at school." She said warmly and got out the car and headed to her house. I didn't want her to go just yet, I – I wanted to kiss her. I've wanted to kiss her ever since I saw her, even when she was covered in that yellow muck, she was and _is_ still gorgeous.  
"Wait!" I yelled after her and ran out the car pulling her back towards my body.  
"I had a great time too Scarlett." We stared into each other's eyes then as if by magic we slowly began to lean in to each other…

***Scarlett's POV***

And then our lips met and I felt a tingling sensation run though my body. Our fingers entwined, and our lips pushed against each other, gently. His lips were ever so soft, and plump. I reached onto my tiptoes making the kiss stronger and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I then smiled a little slipping mines in too. We must have been kissing for a really long time because we were now kissing up against my front door. It was getting later and later and I knew we were both going to be in trouble when we got in,  
"James…we…you…need to…JAMES!" I mumbled breathlessly between kisses, after another 30 seconds of making out I pushed James softly, breaking our kiss,  
"Its past midnight we have to go James, I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed, he pouted,  
"Fine, bye stalker!" he said and gave me one last kiss. I waited until he drove off then climbed back up the tree and slipped open m bedroom window. As soon as I stood up onto my fluffy pink carpet I was greeted by an unpleasant face. My mother.

"And what time do you call this young lady?" she said sternly,  
"Mom I can explain."  
"Go on." She ordered, I sighed, well it was no point lying my mom knew me too well and I am a terrible liar.  
"I was out with, James, and time just flew by." I looked down and winced waiting for her to begin shouting and lecturing me about who I am. When she didn't, I looked up and saw that she was taking in deep breaths as if trying to hold in her anger. Finally, she spoke  
"Listen, Scarlett, I know what you are going through right now must be really hard but, this isn't right, going out with a human when you're going through so many…changes, it's dangerous for both of you and this boy, do you understand?" I get it, she's trying to make me feel guilty, she thinks I'll hurt James, or he'll hurt me, it won't happen. I know it won't.  
"No mom, I don't understand, you know what? Just butt out of my social life because, you _really_ have no idea what it feels like, you went to a school for supernaturally gifted people so you can't stand here and talk like you've experienced what I am going through!" I said, feeling frustrated. I walked to my bedroom and held it open for my mom.  
"I get it, you're angry and confused but that's no reason to talk to me the way you just did, sleep on it Scarlett, see you tomorrow." My mom said walking out of my room. I'd immediately felt guilty, but angry at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5 Turning Point

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 5 – Turning Point**

***Scarlett's POV***

For the next 3 weeks or so I'd been climbing in and out the window to and from school… me and James were just beginning to get to know each other and we were getting real close now and the last thing I needed was my mother to bulldoze over and ruin everything. My phone beeped, it was a text from James,  
'_Hey babe, hows pizza do ya?'  
' Love it J x' _ I replied, still a little confused as to why he asked,  
' _Look outside your window' _ I shuffled out from underneath my blanket, put down my hot cocoa and tip toed over the cold wooden floorboards and looked out the window. There he was, James,_ My Jamie_, drenched in rain, his long honey colored hair clung to his face.  
"Scarlett! Let me in, unless you like a wet boyfriend and soggy pizza!" he screamed from my front lawn. Wait a second, he said _boyfriend?_ I laughed,  
"Yeah climb up James!" I yelled back. When he finally got up I covered him with a towel, gesturing for him to get dry.  
"Ugh, you're never going to get dry, I'll grab you a spare shirt." I said quickly and raced to the spare cupboard and grabbed a shirt. When I returned I stood there, shocked, he was BUFF ! his muscles and abs were tanned and very toned and my jaw must have dropped to the ground because James was staring at me looking very bewildered,  
"What?" he said  
"N-nothing," I stuttered to reply when handing him over the shirt, " Hey err, when you were outside you called yourself my _boyfriend_" I commented, half-smiling. He smiled back, put the shirt down then walked to me, wrapped his arms around my waist wearing nothing but stonewashed jeans.  
"Scarlett, this has been a great month for us and I genuinely like you a lot. Will you be my girlfriend? You know, it's ok if you don't." he said feebly, he looked like a lithe ten year old boy who's lost his way. I melted under his nervous stare and his muscular arms then leaned in and gave him a warm passionate kiss, and when he responded I knew I'd said it all.  
* * *

My alarm went off, 8am. School today, damn! James and I spent most of the night last night, eating, talking and watching movies. It was so fun being with him; as soon as he left I missed him dearly. I got up and decided to have breakfast today so I went downstairs. My mom had made pancakes this morning, mm my favorite!  
"Scar, there's your breakfast, help yourself" she mumbled quickly then raced to the living room to answer the phone.  
"Hello, yes this is me…what? Danger...Scarlett...no, no he's not going to get her…yes, goodbye." I heard her say, what was all that about? Feeling curious I walked into my room and saw my mom on the sofa with her head in her hands. I sat next to her and rubbed her back sympathetically,  
"Hey what was all that about?"  
"Its Diego Malfoy, he's back, here Scar, he's _here_."

I froze. My heart froze. Everything froze. _**He**_ was back. And he was coming for me… this was my worst nightmare and it was becoming reality. I always knew he would find out where we are, but just not as soon, I guess.  
"No. NO! Mom, I don't understand…how? I-I don't get it?!" I said, puzzled.  
"Scarlett, Diego is a vampire, with many links and sources, but now it's time Scarlett, there's something I need to tell you."

My heart skipped a beat as I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say,  
"When you were born, and before your father was killed, he set up an underground shelter, specially built to keep you safe from Diego and the other vampires. The reason why we moved to LA is because it is _in_ LA. And we have to move there now!" mum replied anxiously. My eyes welled up with tears as it suddenly dawned on me what this meant. I wouldn't be able to see James again. I wouldn't go to school. I would have to stay locked up in that shelter until Diego gave up looking here in LA and moved on to somewhere else. And how long would that be, 3-4 months, a year? I- I don't know if I can do this, staying away from James I mean. I _really, really_ like him and I'm not leaving without saying goodbye.  
"So, no school? I mean, ever?" I asked,  
"No, not for now and not today, we need to prepare ok? We'll leave tonight, when its dark, we can't take the car so we'll run ok? And we can't take _all_ of our things so just take important things ok darling?" she planned. I held back the urge to let go of the tears and anger I had in my body but instead nodded and simply walked up to many room and started packing.

By 7 I was all packed and ready to go, but there was just one thing I had to do. James, I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye, I could never forgive myself if I did. I picked up my phone, made my way to the garden until I was sure I couldn't be seen or heard and dialed James's number. _ Ring ring, ring ring_, come on pick up! I mumbled to myself.  
"Scarlett, sweetie come in we're leaving in 10 minutes!" my mom said from the back door, then he answered,  
"Hey Scar, I was just about to ring you." His cheery voice warmed my heart and I smiled to myself, then remembered what I had to do.  
"Remember the tree house you took me to on our first date? Meet me there in 5 minutes." I said stiffly,  
"Scar, what's up babe? You sound-"  
"5 minutes." I reminded him sternly then hung up. I raised the hood of my black jacket and ran at the speed of light to meet James, for the last time.  
* * * *

As I waited for him, I began to wonder where he was, until I heard the sound of his gorgeous voice through the trees and my head twitched and I followed his voice.  
"Scarlett! Scarlett! Are you there?" he shouted, I sneaked up behind him, covered his mouth and spun him around,  
"Be quiet James!" I hissed.  
"Hey baby, what's up? You sounded weird over the phone." He said caringly and caressed my cheek. I gazed down, unable to meet his eyes,  
"James. This will be the last time you'll see me. Please don't try and stop me or contact me in any way. Tell no- one that we met here tonight, please." I whispered icily.  
"What? What is this all about Scarlett? Don't just leave like this…" he pleaded angelically.  
"I don't _want_ to. But I _have_ to, James. I'm_ so_ sorry. But, for future warning. We never met ok? And most importantly, don't let a stranger in, ok, never invite them in." I looked up at him and I saw the confused and hurt look in his eyes.  
"I don't understand. I thought we…" he stuttered.  
"Goodbye James." I said and I held out his hand and placed a long chain with a silver sphere with golden wings into his palm. I looked at him one more time, turned around and walked away, into the darkness…  
"But Scarlett I love you! Scarlett…please!" he cried. I froze my head twitched and for a second I was tempted to turn around, run into his arms and kiss him, but I couldn't and instead pretended I didn't hear what he was saying and carried on walking, walking…walking…


	6. Chapter 6 Research

Forbidden Love

Chapter 6 – research

I love her. So much, and now she's gone. The memory of meeting her for the last time 3 weeks ago still lay clear in my mind, as if it was just a few hours ago…

I don't know how much longer I can go without knowing about her, how she is, where she is, why she left me. I would go to look for her, but where would I look? I've already drove up to her house and checked through her things but some of her things were still boxed up and I'd already decided that there was nothing there that could lead me to her and plus, she didn't want me to contact her or look for her. My heart was breaking so much; I didn't know how much I could take anymore, I've been holding in the pain ever since that night and finally I'd gave in and let myself go in the guy's changing room after our sports lesson with my best friend, Danny.

"Man, but let it out, I know you've been holding it in all this time!" sympathized Danny, pulling me into a warm brotherly hug. It was kind of nice, letting it all out, all my anger and tears. Danny just held me through it, reassuring me everything would be ok. When I finally realized how outrageously gay and feminine I was being, I stood up, headed to the sink to wash my face, then stood there staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Man, these girls are all the same, use you then leave you." Danny said patting me on the back,

"No Dan, it wasn't like that" I said fiercely.  
"Ok, whatever man but just promise me you won't do anything stupid." He said worryingly.  
" I need to find out why, I need to find _her_." I said to him,  
" if that's what you want to do, then I'll help you."  
"Seriously Danny?"  
"Yes, you're my best mate and I'll stand by you through it all!" he smiled.  
"Thanks man. We'll start at mine, tonight at 7 ok?"  
"Cool, see you later James." He confirmed, and that was that. We were going to find out where she was, no matter what!

"James!" came an overly dramatic squeamish voice, ugh I really wasn't in the mood for Diamond right now. She strutted over and hugged me really lightly and I patted her on the back lightly in return trying not to embarrass her in front of everyone.  
"Diamond, hey!" I called, trying to sound cheerful.  
"So I hear your girlfriend Scarlett or Larlett left, what happened?"" she said, not the least bit concerned. A sharp pain surged through my heart as an image of Scarlett popped into my head. My fists clenched and I simply stomped off to my locker.  
"Excuse me." Came a straight, strong voice. I closed my lover door and stood there, nose to nose with him. He had dark brunette hair and a pale grey face; his eyes were pearl green, his muscles rippling underneath his shirt. Wow! Well that's something you don't see every day.  
"Yes?" I replied,  
"Do you know someone named Scarlett Red?" My eyes lit up, how did _he_ know Scarlett and why does he want to talk to her?  
"Erm, I don't know the name rings a bell, why'd you ask?" I said, trying to sound casual, but deep down I was curious…  
"Oh, it's just… nothing, I'm sorry I bothered you." He said apologetically and walked off in another direction. He looked back at me from the end of the lockers and his face hardened as I felt his eyes on the side of my face as if trying to grab my attention. Although I was sure he was fully aware that I could see him from the corner of my eye, I refused to make eye contact with him as I could feel there was something dark and mysterious about him. I fiddled about in my locker a while longer wondering how that guy could possibly know Scarlett and why he was here, right now, staring t me. Bu the time the weird due had stopped gazing, the bell had gone and it was time for my last class of the day, drama.  
"Ok class, now I want you to recite this piece with your partner, James would you like to practice to the class to show them how it's done? You can perform with…" she scanned the class looking for a partner for me, then all of a sudden she stopped and it was as if time stopped. I followed her gaze to see what she was staring at. It was _him_, the weird guy from before. He didn't even go to this school, what as he _doing_ here? His eyes grew bigger as he continued to gaze at the teacher, it was like he had her on lockdown, like, like he was hypnotizing her. I stood up straight and looked at them, baffled. This was all happening in a matter of seconds but to me it seemed like longer.  
"Diego, Diego Malfoy, you can be James's partner." She smiled. I stood there, gob smacked at what just happened, Malfoy walked past the teacher, winked at her then stood in front of me and smirked.  
_'I know. You know. She doesn't, so shut it._' How did he _do that? _ It was like he was speaking through my mind. I breathed in intensely and realized he was staring directly into my eyes. He glared at me darkly, then frowned.  
"Why isn't it working?" he spat out.  
" Why isn't _what_ working?"  
"What did you do?" he said fiercely, I dint have a clue what he meant so I just stared back at him blankly. He sniffed in deeply and squinted at my right pocket.  
"Who gave you _that?"_ he said curiously. I clutched the chain Scarlett gave me tightly in my hand but Malfoy grabbed my hand from my pocket revealing a long chain, with a silver sphere with a glass window concealing an amber colored liquid. On the side of sphere were two golden wings. I made a reminder note in my head to research the chain with Danny later.  
"Scarlett gave you this didn't she?" he smirked,  
" No it's a err – family heirloom" I stuttered.  
"This means she wanted to protect you, from us. Which means she must have gone away, otherwise she would protect you herself!" he said thoughtfully to himself not even acknowledging what I said.  
"Where is she?"  
"Who?" I said, trying to pass off as innocent,  
"You _know_ who." He hissed.  
" _no_, I don't." I said glaring back.  
" This isn't over _James Taylor_." He said mysteriously then slowly walked away into the bright sunlight.

"What so he just walked in and hypnotized Miss Hartley, just like that?" Danny said, in wonder and awe, that night at my house. Id told him all that happened earlier on today and now we were going over possible ways that Malfoy could know Scarlett.  
"Maybe they dated?"  
" That's the first thing I thought, but he's too demanding and weird and so not her type"  
"Maybe he wasn't always like that? In fact, maybe _she_ wasn't always like that." I shrugged,  
"Hum, Maybe. Ugh this has been a stressful month form e, I don't know if I can take this anymore, can we just meet up on the weekend?"  
"Ok man, cool." Agreed Danny and climbed out my bedroom window. Ok, so I kind of lied, it's not that I couldn't take any more surprises or disappointments anymore and I wasn't planning on continuing my research with Danny this weekend. I just had a feeling that getting more people involved in this wasn't a good idea so I would keep this to myself, for now. I grabbed my apple macbook from under my untidy bed and turned it on. I sighed, so what do I research first? Scarlett's history or that mysterious dude from school, Malfoy, Diego Malfoy. Well for starters, invading Scarlett's privacy was totally wrong and I was worried about what I would find anyways so when my homepage loaded I googled 'Diego_ Malfoy'. _10,000 hits ! Clearly, this _research_ was going to take quite some time. I scanned over the links:

'_Malfoy Cars for Sale!'  
'Diego Lewis cheats on wife'  
'Malfoy House fire 1869: 2 sons Diego and Leo caught in fire with Baby girl'_

The third link caught my eye, I know it had nothing to do with this _Diego Malfoy_ but something in my mind was drawn to that link, so I clicked on it. It was a newspaper article from the Victorian times, I January 4th 1869 to be exact. I moved my face up towards the screen to read the small font of the story:

'_**Malfoy House Fire 1869: 2 sons Diego and Leo caught in fire with a little baby girl – **_

_**On January 14**__**th**__** 1869 a humongous fire broke out in the Malfoy House after their winter party. When the blaze began all house guests were escorted out of the family mansion leaving Gregory, Diego and Leo Malfoy. Well what's what they thought. Apparently, another house guest, Marie Red ad her baby girl were stranded in the fire what happened next is untold but all we know is that Marie Red and Gregory Malfoy were the last people to exit the house. When the house was thoroughly checked there were no bodies found, so whether the 2 brothers and the baby survived, is unknown.'**_

I sighed to myself, wow , what a story! That poor Marie woman must miss her baby like hell! I strolled down to the bottom of my screen to see if there ws anything else on the story, instead, there was a big picture of people from the winter party 1869. In the picture were 2 woman, one labeled Katherine Malfoy and one with long black raven hair and honey brown eyes, she was very young, maybe around 20 and she was holding a little baby. I couldn't make out the baby's features but I could make out light brown hair and a little button nose. Cute, I thought to myself. Next to them were a bunch of people and more importantly 3 tall broad men stood out from all of them. One was old and slightly hunched, I could tell he was Gregory Malfoy as he looked, demanding and manipulative, like he held the world on his shoulders. Standing proudly by his sides were 2 young gentleman, one with short cut light brown hair and a little smile and the other with a strong body build, dark brunette hair and pale green pearl eyes. He didn't not smile, there was something ever so familiar about his face. My eyes glanced down at the photo caption:

_**Katherine Malfoy, Marie Red and daughter, House guests, Leo Malfoy, Gregory Malfoy(father), Diego Malfoy.**_ What? No way, this must be some kind of joke, it was _him_. And it looked _just_ like him and is named after him. But, but the article said that they might/did not escape the blaze so how the heck did _this_ Diego come along? Arg! This was too much, my head was already throbbing. I closed my laptop and lay flat on my bed, I picked the chain out of my pocked and stared into the amber colored liquid. My mind drifted into the memories of Scarlett and how complicated things had started off with me and her, then everything was dream and now she's gone. A few minutes later I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I drifted off into a deep sleep…a 


	7. Chapter 7 Realization

Forbidden Love

Chapter 7 – Realization

We were in the garden, my secret place in which I shared with her, and only her. As she ran through the long twinkly lights her loud giggle echoed throughout the garden and the birds chirped and swooped gracefully around her. She wore a long white pullover that could pass off for a short summery dress, it sunk in around her curvy waist, she was so beautiful and cute. And she was right here with me. Elegantly she walked through the grass in her bare feet and sat across my lap. Everything seemed so realm yet I knew it wasn't.

"I miss you, why did you leave me?"  
"I had no choice, I had to keep you safe," she replied.  
"Safe from what?"  
"From me, from people like me, but let's not talk about that, we're here together now."  
"But this isn't real Scarlett, this is fantast."  
"It _is_ real James. We really are here together now."  
"How?" I asked, feeling confused. She smiled up at me and pointed to the symbol on the end of her necklace, it was a gold sphere with silver wings and amber liquid inside. It was just like mine.  
"We're connected through this James, it protects you, please keep it with you, never take it off." I wanted to ask her all about it, beg her to explain what was going on and where she was, but I could sense that she didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't ready to tell me yet. Before I could reply she plunged her mouth onto mine and we were kissing passionately on the soft luscious grass under the warm summer sun. One minute she was there, on top of me and the next she was gone and I was sitting among the Greenland feeling more alone and bewildered.

I strolled down the school hall feeling dazed about my dream the previous night, it felt so real, like I was actually there, like _she_ was actually there, with me.  
"Snap out of it dream boy, what's on your mind?" Danny snapped, as he walked up next to me,  
"Oh nothing, I'm just still tired, that's all."  
"Cool, so we still up for this weekend?"  
"Oh yeah, about that, you were right I shouldn't waste my time on his one girl, there are other cute girls out there." I said, fake smiling,  
"Cool man, I'm glad you finally see sense." Danny responded patting me on the back,  
"Yo Malfoy! There's someone I'd like you to meet." Called Danny. Malfoy How did Danny know him? Strutting boldly towards us was _him_, the mysterious dude from yesterday, the guy from the 1869 article.  
"Hey Danny," said grinning, he was now standing opposite us.  
"Hey this is my best mate, James, James this is Diego." Danny said,  
"I know, we've met." I replied bluntly.  
"Yeah yesterday, in drama and at lunch for a brief moment." Malfoy added. He studied my face and I saw him squint at the chain Scarlett gave me, which was now around my neck.  
"Sweet dreams eh?" Malfoy commented out the of the blue. My face went blank, as I was startled and by the smirk on Malfoy's face I realized that my face gave away the truth,  
"Thought so." He sneered, and then walked off proudly. Who the hell is he? And what does he want?  
"Well that was odd." Danny said brainlessly.  
"Yeah." I added still feeling surprised. Ok so Malfoy knows about the chain, and what it's for and he also knows Scarlett but I'm guessing that for some reason he needs Scarlett and to get Scarlett he needs me. The whole day, many thoughts had been running through me had,. What should I do? Is this all a big joke? Should I call the police? I had no idea. But what I did know is that something beyond my knowledge was going on. More research, that's what I needed, so I went into our school library and logged into one of the computers. I had no idea what to look up, so I just sat there, staring blankly at the computer screen.  
"You already know what I am James, what _Scarlett and I_ am." It was Malfoy again.  
" I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Of course you do. You've seen the photo from 1869, you've seen me compel that teacher, you can see how perfect and young I look. Come on James, use your brain." I stared at him hardly, he was right, I _did_ know what he was, deep inside of myself consciousness, but I just couldn't pick it out of my mind.  
"Fine, I'll give you a clue," he sighed, then grabbed my wrist forcefully and slit it skillfully with one stroke across my skin. I winced and looked up and saw his beastly face. His eyes opened wide and the veins underneath bulged through his skin, he bared his sharp marble teeth,  
"What am I !" I gasped and my heart pounded through my ears.  
_Vampire._


	8. Chapter 8 Silence

Forbidden Love

Chapter 8 – Silence

*James POV*

"James, James!" came a soft, gently cry. I recognized the voice instantly and pushed my eyelids open and saw her beautiful face. Scarlett's beautiful face. There was so much I wanted to say, to ask, to do! But when I opened my mouth the only word that came out was,  
"Vampire." A stream of tears rolled down her cheek and she moved away from me and curled herself into a ball on the grass, sobbing. I got up and sat opposite her, up at me and nodded understandingly,  
"James I'm so sorry this is happening. I never meant for you to get hurt or for you to be in danger, that's the whole reason I left." She gazed down at my wrist and so did I, there was a massive bruise there, still fresh, from Malfoy. I saw her staring at m wrist intently, her eyes locked on it, I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down, over it and her gaze broke off,  
"More information Scarlett, I need information." I demanded,  
"When the fire broke out in 1869 at the Malfoy House, all my mom cared about was keeping me safe so she gave me to Diego Malfoy because she knew she wouldn't make it out alive if I was with her I was still a human then so Diego fed on me to keep himself strong, and that was one of the only reasons he kept me alive. His brother Leo cared about me and turned me into a vampire to keep me safe and together we ran away from Diego, I was about 6 then. When Diego found us he was angry but Leo didn't care and erased my memory and sent me off to live with a friend of his. This friend turned out to be my mother's sister who was also a vampire, she promised Leo that she would look after me and so she has for the past 200 years. Since then, Diego has become stronger and stronger and has been hunting me down ever since. This is the closest he's ever come to finding me James. Our necklaces keep us together in life like dreams and when you're awake I can feel your emotions James." This was all so much to take in. my 'girlfriend' was a vampire. We stared at each other in silence for the next few minutes. This all made perfect sense but at the same time, it made no sense at all.  
"So what do we do now? I said casually, it's weird, I sounded calm but on the inside I was freaking out.  
"When you wake up, I need you to escape from wherever Malfoy has taken you and go to our garden, can you do that?"  
"Yeah, but, why?"  
" I can't say anymore because now Malfoy has drunk from you he has a small access to some for your thoughts in your brain."  
" Scarlett, you know this doesn't change anything, about you, I mean. Even though you're a vampire, it doesn't change the way I feel about you."  
"That's not true James, it _does_ change things and you know it." _She really has no idea how much I love her,_ I thought to myself. I moved closer towards her and plunged my mouth onto hers, pushing her onto the grass. In response, she wrapped her arms around me, we were going to get through this together, no matter what. All of a sudden, my chest surged with pain and I pulled back and lay onto the grass in pain, I looked down and saw a fresh bite mark was dented into my skin.  
"What the-"  
"Its Malfoy, he's still feeding from you to get into your thoughts James, you must go!" she called. Then everything faded to white and I was alone.

The pain in my chest hurt even more than before and I screamed out in pain and my eyes burst open to see Malfoy, staring down at me, his face filled with disgust, his mouth bloody.  
"Come on Scarlett, just show yourself, I'll even eat your human boyfriend if I have to!" he screamed, directly at me. His muscles rippled and he reached down, grabbed me from my shoulders and flung me across the room. He grabbed my head and began to bang it repeatedly against the wall. My body felt lifeless, my eyes began to droop, but I forced them to stay open with every last bit of energy I had, for her, Scarlett.  
"Come on Scar, I can smell you, I know you're near so you may as well show yourself!" he reached to his waist and drew out a sharp knife. He clutched with both hands and threw his arms up above his head, ready to launch it into my heart.  
"Goodbye, lover boy." He sneered and slowly began lowering his arms towards my chest.  
"Stop Malfoy!" came a loud thundering voice, Scarlett.  
"Scarlett darling. Nice of you to join us." Smiled Malfoy sinisterly, then before one second had past Malfoy's arms jolted straight down into my chest, my heart beated slowly through my ears and Malfoy stepped back, laughing. Then my eyes dropped slowly and it was even harder to open them again, when I did, I was surrounded by beauty, my Scarlett, for the last time. Her face streamed down with tears.  
"Hey stalker." I croaked, then my eyes shut, I could no longer hear my heart beat. Silence.


	9. Chapter 9 Sweet Dreams

Forbidden Love

Chapter 9 - Sweet Dreams

*Scarlett's POV*

It was all too much. There must be a way; there was no way I was going to give up. I drifted off into a long, deep sleep…

It smelt like a summers day, with fresh grass and scented flowers, the garden.  
"Scarlett, babe?" came his voice, James _my James_. My eyes drifted open and _he_ was there, James. But – but how?  
"Out necklace." He said smiling. I reached out for his face, and smiled back at him.  
"What happened? I thought - , I'm so confused James, what's going on?" I stuttered.  
"You can't remember anything at the moment, you wil when you wake up though, now you just need to rest." He said comfortingly.  
"But-"  
"Rest I said, no questions, your mind needs a break." He said and pecked my lips then pulled me into a hug. It felt so good to be in his arms again. He caressed my cheek and smiled at me warmly,  
"I'm glad that we can have this place, all to ourselves, with no one to interfere." I said thoughtfully,  
"I know, it feels like there's no worry at all, and that we can leave whenever we like." He replied rubbing his nose against mine,  
"You're so beautiful Scar, how did I ever get so lucky?" he grinned cheekily, I giggled back,  
"James, I'm a vampire you know," I said biting my lip,  
"And?" he said back,  
"I'm bad news, dangerous."  
"Love is dangerous Scar, you never know where it'll take you or who you'll fall in love with." He said, staring deep into my eyes. I gulped,  
"You're in love with me?" he half smiled at my question,  
"You have to ask stupid questions? _Yes_ I am in love with you!" I giggled and pulled him into a passionate kiss,  
"I'm in love with you too!" I said and hugged him tightly.

_ I had a feeling everything was going to be ok._

**** Hey guys, in the next few Chapters its going to be a Flashback in Scarlett's POV to show what she was doing after she left James if you know what I mean. Lool… I just thought I should let you know so you don't get confused with what's going on so basically, Scarlett is going to be describing what it was like being away from James and everything else, so stay tuned ! ****


	10. Flashback 1

Forbidden Love

***Flashback* **Chapter **5.5**

**Usually, leaving is one of the easiest things I do each year when mom and I move states because there's no one there to miss us and it's become a pattern. He told me he loved me, and I'd just walked away, not because I didn't feel the same way but because it was the right thing to do. To keep him safe, to keep my mom safe, to keep me safe. We ran east for miles and miles through the forest, at the speed of light, making sure that we were not being followed by taking different and complicated routes. The further we ran, the more I regretted leaving James, the more I regretted my life, I should have died in that fire, but I didn't. And now all I am causing is pain. Pain to my mom. To Diego, to myself and to James…**

"**I need to eat, I can smell some foxes just a few miles away, are you thirsty Scar?" mom asked, licking her lips over her sharp canines. I hadn't seen her feed since I was around 6 when we lived out in the wilderness as she would hunt whilst I was at school or in the night time when I slept. I sniffed as I smelt the nearby forest animals and I got a sudden thirst for blood. I nodded towards my mom and we went to hunt. It was the first time I'd ever drank blood.  
"I need more blood!" I growled hungrily,  
"The more animals you drink from is the thirstier you'll get, sweetheart. Because vampires don't drink animal blood they drink human blood. But you can't because of Diego. So you're just going to have to control your hunger, I know it's hard, but you **_**have**_** to."  
"You know, I never asked for this, for this life, cos it absolutely sucks." I cried,  
"It'll all get better sweetie, I promise." I ignored her,  
"Let's just get out of here and get to this place already,"  
* * ***

**When we arrived outside the underground shelter I was surprised by what I saw. An old, rotten shed which looked at least a 100 years old.  
"**_**This**_** is the place?" I asked, feeling disappointed,  
"Yes, well, not quite." I followed her inside the shed and it was filled with cobwebs and broken vases and an old dusty couch with one missing led. Mom walked over to the crooked portrait on the wall, removed it and revealed a number panel on the wall. She dialed a series of numbers onto it and added,  
"Going down Scarlet, hold on tight!" she smiled. The floor beneath us began to move down under the ground and we were enclosed in a glass elevator.  
"Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" After about 5 minutes of descending, we came to a halt.  
"Welcome to Red's Protection Agency." The glass slide door opened and my mouth dropped. 7 inch widescreen touch screen computers, hi-tech radio set and modern kitchen and living room furniture. This place was awesome!  
"This place is cool huh?" mom said happily,  
"Yeah it is, I never expected it to be like this,"  
"neither did i." came a voice from the television, Mom and I both looked over, a shocked look on our faces. Dad, it was **_**him**_** it was actually **_**him**_**. On the widescreen TV was a video call with us and him. He wore a suit and he had marble pale skin, but I could not see his face, just his upper body.  
"D-dad is that you?"  
"Ye sweet heart it's me, I'm so happy you two have made it here safely. The windows are triple layered and the walls are 6 inch steel and also, there is a high alarmed censored security system, which I created myself to protect you and keep you safe." I nodded understandingly.  
"Why won't you show me your face?" I asked curiously,  
"For your safety daughter, if you knew what I looked like it could bring more danger upon you than you are in now my love, but when this is all over your birth mother and I will meet with you, and that is a promise."  
"My birth mom? She's here?"  
"Not at the moment, she is out rescuing another young vampire in danger, like you Scarlett. She's sorry she couldn't be here to see you Scarlett but you must understand that our agency is very private and we are responsible in protecting so many lives of supernatural beings. And this is all because of you Scar, you inspired your mom and I to save and help young vampires like yourself and steer them onto the right path."  
"That's incredible dad." I yawned, realizing how tired I was.  
"Get some rest sweetheart, we'll talk later."  
"Bye dad." I said, then the call ended and it was just me and Mom again.  
"Your room is that way, go and have a rest and you can unpack and talk later." She said lovingly. I walked off to the room and sat on the bed, I took off my jacket and starred at the necklace around my neck, I didn't know much about it or what it was called but I knew that it would connect me and James so that we can be with each other in our dreams. Kind of like magic **** . Thinking about him I laid back and drifted off into a deep sleep…**


	11. Flashback 2

**Forbidden Love**

***Flashback* Chapter 5.6**

**It was like magic! It was so real! He was here, with me, in the garden! He was still as cute and as handsome as ever and even though I knew I couldn't, I wanted to stay there with him, forever. But I knew I couldn't, I had to wake up and so I did. I jumped out of bed feeling refreshed and the slightest bit happy.  
"Morning sweetie, breakfast?" mom asked as soon as I reached the kitchen. With her was another woman, with long auburn hair, she was very pretty. I smile,  
"Ys breakfast sounds good."  
"Hi Scarlett, I'm Julie, Julie Cage. I work at your father's protection agency." I walked forward and shook her hand but instead she pulled me into a warm hug,  
"Nice to meet you, so you're a vampire too?"I asked  
"No, actually, I was one of the people Mr. Red saved, he helped me with m ability to absorb aura's of people." She smiled at me sweetly; she must have been at least 19, not much older than me. Wait, did she say she "absorbs people's auras",**

"Y'You kill people?" I asked, Julie giggled,  
"Not intentionally, but I can control is now, Scarlett your father is truly a great man."  
"I've been told." I said nodding,  
"So I decided to work for him after being inspired so much through my experience and now I'm here to help you." She seemed genuinely nice and kind,  
"Erm, yeah ok." I replied,  
"Julie's going to help you find and control your powers Scar." Mom said,  
"Powers? Plural? I thought it was just the super speed." I said dumb founded.  
"Scarlett, you're a vampire, well half but still, there's so much you don't know about yourself." Julie said,  
"Hm. Yeah I guess so." I said, pulling my hair into a pony tail.  
"I'll leave you two to it." Mom said and walked to her room with a pancake in her mouth and orange juice in her hand. For someone who wasn't _**actually**_** my mother she did a pretty good job, and I love her just like a mom. Well, she was my aunt so that's probably why. Julie and I plied our plates with pancakes and sausages and sat on the sofa watching mtv.  
"Hey where did you get that necklace?"  
"I err, just found it at my old house and I err, thought it was pretty." I stuttered shyly.  
"Right. So who's the lucky guy?" I sighed, defeated,  
"His name is James, he's human, but we just, have chemistry I guess."  
"Forget the fact that he's human, if you're in love, you're in love."  
I blushed and smiled,  
"I guess," I replied,  
"So you've met in dreams?"  
"Just one so far."  
"Can you feel where he is right now?"  
"What?  
"You know, that necklace, it connects you two, even if you're awake, if you really dif deep then you can feel his emotions and detect his thoughts right now."  
"Really? I can do that?"  
"Sure, give it a try." Julie spoke encouragingly. I nodded and folded my legs in one of those meditating styles and closed my eyes concentrating on James and connecting to his mind. After a few minutes of trying to be patient, nothing happened.  
"It's not working, I can't do it. Maybe this thing doesn't really work; maybe last night **_**was**_** all a dream, who am I kidding, James probably doesn't even care about me!" I groaned,  
"That's not true, come here." said Julie comfortingly. All of a sudden a pain ran through my body and I ended up on the floor clutching my body.  
"Scarlett! What is it?" screamed Julie,  
"Its Malfoy, he's got James, he's hurting him, It hurts Julie, it hurt!" I screamed in agony. Malfoy was hurting James, because he knew it would hurt me too. He was using James to get to me…  
**


	12. Flashback 3

**Forbidden love**

***Flashback Chapter 5.7***

**Next thing I knew I was in the garden again, with James. He was just lying there, so peaceful and calm… I woke him, told him to get out of here and that it wasn't safe, but first I explained everything to him. From how I became a vampire to why Diego Malfoy was chasing me down. Bu the look in James's eyes, I knew this had to end, he was scared, I was scared and the thought of anything happening to James was just plain scary. Either way I would have to face Diego Malfoy and become his queen, vampire royalty. When I was a young child m birth mom use to tell me a story about a young girl who was destined to become the Queen of Darkness, she said it would be a matter of life or death to the girl and her family. She described the girl as lonely, brave, special, beautiful and destined for greatness. When I asked her who this girl was she smiled and told me that one day my aunt would tell me this story again and tell me more about it. Little did I know that that little girl in the story was me. When Leo turned me into a vampire he erased my memory to ease the pain hoping I would have a better life and a better future. But then years later Leo and my aunt realized that Diego was out for revenge and told me **_**everything**_**. I was only 10 when I found and it's been hard ever since. **

**I sat there, in the underground shelter, on the living room floor, in pain, feeling every ounce of pain that James was feeling. In my own personal nightmare…**


	13. Flashback 4

**Forbidden Love **

***Flashback* Chapter 5.8**

**He was hurting him, so much, and I could feel it. I had to stop this, but how? Malfoy was a monster and I hated what he was doing to James.  
"Scarlett, you have to control it, use the pain as an advantage to locate where Malfoy has taken him." I heard Julie saying whilst trying to keep me still. I took in what she was saying and tried to control it, I squeezed my eyes tighter together, and then it was like I was actually there, looking through James' eyes…**

**It was cold and the room was small, the paint peeling off the walls and a small broken TV in the corner. That's all I saw then before I knew it I was back in the underground shelter.  
"Sweetie, are you ok? What did you see?" Mom said whilst helping me back onto the couch. The pain had subsided and I felt normal again,  
"I was in a room, with peeling walls a broken TV and it was cold."  
"Hmm a TV, must be a motel, sounds like one, I mean they're cheap with bad peeling walls." answered Julie.  
"Well, we need to find the right place, mom do you have any ideas where we can look first?"  
"Scar, it's dangerous! You can't go to Malfoy; you don't know what'll happen!"  
"Mom, I love James and I don't care how dangerous it is, just help me find him!" I cried,  
"No, Scarlett, we're not leaving here, it's not safe!"  
"You know what? You're not even my mom so I can do what I like! Come on Julie!" I said carelessly and stomped out of the living room to the front door.  
"She didn't mean it Katrina." I heard her say to my aunt. It's true, I **_**didn't**_** mean it, but she was being unfair and it just came out, but I have to save James. I would deal with other problems later. After talking to my aunt, Julie walked over to me holding a box.  
"What's that?  
"Some herbal medicine and other first aid stuff."  
"Oh, ok. Now where shall we try first?" I said thinking positively.**

**It didn't take long to find the right motel. I ran with Julie on my back, which wasn't so bad as she was so petit. It was the 4****th**** one we'd gone to and when we entered I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was **_**this**_** one, and in the run down reception the TV screens showed what the rooms looked like and it was the exact same as what I saw.  
"You distract the receptionist." I said to Julie and headed to the rooms. I decided I was going to use the necklace to help me find James so I unclasped it from around my neck and held it out in front of me. The amber liquid dimly began to glow as I moved further along the corridor, door to door ever so slightly it was getting brighter. After just 3 doors the brightness picked up a lot and I began to run faster, I was close to James. Any moment now I would walk through one of these doors and see him there, **_**my James.**_** Room 175, my necklace began to glow on and off. This was the one.**


	14. Flashback 5

**Forbidden Love **

***Flashback* Chapter 5.8**

**He was hurting him, so much, and I could feel it. I had to stop this, but how? Malfoy was a monster and I hated what he was doing to James.  
"Scarlett, you have to control it, use the pain as an advantage to locate where Malfoy has taken him." I heard Julie saying whilst trying to keep me still. I took in what she was saying and tried to control it, I squeezed my eyes tighter together, and then it was like I was actually there, looking through James' eyes…**

**It was cold and the room was small, the paint peeling off the walls and a small broken TV in the corner. That's all I saw then before I knew it I was back in the underground shelter.  
"Sweetie, are you ok? What did you see?" Mom said whilst helping me back onto the couch. The pain had subsided and I felt normal again,  
"I was in a room, with peeling walls a broken TV and it was cold."  
"Hmm a TV, must be a motel, sounds like one, I mean they're cheap with bad peeling walls." answered Julie.  
"Well, we need to find the right place, mom do you have any ideas where we can look first?"  
"Scar, it's dangerous! You can't go to Malfoy; you don't know what'll happen!"  
"Mom, I love James and I don't care how dangerous it is, just help me find him!" I cried,  
"No, Scarlett, we're not leaving here, it's not safe!"  
"You know what? You're not even my mom so I can do what I like! Come on Julie!" I said carelessly and stomped out of the living room to the front door.  
"She didn't mean it Katrina." I heard her say to my aunt. It's true, I **_**didn't**_** mean it, but she was being unfair and it just came out, but I have to save James. I would deal with other problems later. After talking to my aunt, Julie walked over to me holding a box.  
"What's that?  
"Some herbal medicine and other first aid stuff."  
"Oh, ok. Now where shall we try first?" I said thinking positively.**

**It didn't take long to find the right motel. I ran with Julie on my back, which wasn't so bad as she was so petit. It was the 4****th**** one we'd gone to and when we entered I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was **_**this**_** one, and in the run down reception the TV screens showed what the rooms looked like and it was the exact same as what I saw.  
"You distract the receptionist." I said to Julie and headed to the rooms. I decided I was going to use the necklace to help me find James so I unclasped it from around my neck and held it out in front of me. The amber liquid dimly began to glow as I moved further along the corridor, door to door ever so slightly it was getting brighter. After just 3 doors the brightness picked up a lot and I began to run faster, I was close to James. Any moment now I would walk through one of these doors and see him there, **_**my James.**_** Room 175, my necklace began to glow on and off. This was the one.**


	15. Last Flashback 6

**Forbidden Love**

***Flashback 5.9***

"**Come on Scar, I can smell you, I know you're near, you may as well show yourself!" Malfoy yelled loudly. I peeked through the keyhole and gasped, he took hold of a knife and held it up above James. He was going to kill him, no, I wouldn't let him. Before he could do anything I smashed open the door,  
"Stop Malfoy!" I shouted,  
"Scarlett darling. Nice of you to join us." Said Malfoy malevolently then pushed the knife directly into his chest. No! Not James! I thought. This can't be happening, James, My James. I ran to his side where he lay weak on the floor. My eyes welled up and my face streamed down with tears,  
"Hello stalker." He croaked and then he was gone. Anger, guilt and heartache built up inside me and I got Diego by the neck and shoved him up against the wall,  
"What is your problem Diego?" I growled, he simply smiled at me and said,  
"You've grown and you are even more prettier than before Scarlett, I've been waiting for a long time." I tried so hard to hold back my tears but it was too hard I let go of the tears streaming down my face as I thought of James. Gone. Forever. I choked him harder, stopping him from laughing and is face began to get serious.  
" Don't test my patience Scarlett; I will do what I must to make you see the world from my point of view. I **_**want**_** you Scarlett. As **_**mine." **_** His face hardened and slowly he removed my hand from around his neck ad pinned me up against the wall,  
"Do not underestimate my powers, my beautiful. Remember you're just half vampire, your powers are no match for me Scar, but not to fear, that won't be for long, come with me." He snarled, releasing me, then putting his hand out, inviting me to take it. I pushed his hand away but as soon as I did so he snatched my arm behind my back and I heard a snap! I screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground next to James's body. Just then, a small womanly figure appeared out of the corner of my eye, Julie.  
"Diego, let go of her!" she screamed, putting her palms out towards him and closing her eyes tightly. Diego shrieked and began to gasp whilst backing up against the wall. Julie ran over to me,  
"Are you able to walk? Carry James out of here back to the shelter, I'll deal with Diego."  
"M0My arm, I think it's broken." I muttered in pain,  
"You have to try Scar, get to the shelter… now!" Julie pleaded. I staggered onto my feet and pulled my sleeve up to examine my arm, definitely sprained or fractured, but not broken. I glanced over at the cold, pale corpse on the ground; I walked over to him and with all my strength swung him over my back. I **_**had**_** to get him back, alive, one way or another. I raced through the trees only caring about Julie and James's well being. He wasn't dead; it couldn't be true, it just didn't seem right. No, this wasn't the end.**


	16. Chapter 16 Awakening

**Forbidden Love**

***Flashback 5.9***

"**Come on Scar, I can smell you, I know you're near, you may as well show yourself!" Malfoy yelled loudly. I peeked through the keyhole and gasped, he took hold of a knife and held it up above James. He was going to kill him, no, I wouldn't let him. Before he could do anything I smashed open the door,  
"Stop Malfoy!" I shouted,  
"Scarlett darling. Nice of you to join us." Said Malfoy malevolently then pushed the knife directly into his chest. No! Not James! I thought. This can't be happening, James, My James. I ran to his side where he lay weak on the floor. My eyes welled up and my face streamed down with tears,  
"Hello stalker." He croaked and then he was gone. Anger, guilt and heartache built up inside me and I got Diego by the neck and shoved him up against the wall,  
"What is your problem Diego?" I growled, he simply smiled at me and said,  
"You've grown and you are even more prettier than before Scarlett, I've been waiting for a long time." I tried so hard to hold back my tears but it was too hard I let go of the tears streaming down my face as I thought of James. Gone. Forever. I choked him harder, stopping him from laughing and is face began to get serious.  
" Don't test my patience Scarlett; I will do what I must to make you see the world from my point of view. I **_**want**_** you Scarlett. As **_**mine." **_** His face hardened and slowly he removed my hand from around his neck ad pinned me up against the wall,  
"Do not underestimate my powers, my beautiful. Remember you're just half vampire, your powers are no match for me Scar, but not to fear, that won't be for long, come with me." He snarled, releasing me, then putting his hand out, inviting me to take it. I pushed his hand away but as soon as I did so he snatched my arm behind my back and I heard a snap! I screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground next to James's body. Just then, a small womanly figure appeared out of the corner of my eye, Julie.  
"Diego, let go of her!" she screamed, putting her palms out towards him and closing her eyes tightly. Diego shrieked and began to gasp whilst backing up against the wall. Julie ran over to me,  
"Are you able to walk? Carry James out of here back to the shelter, I'll deal with Diego."  
"M0My arm, I think it's broken." I muttered in pain,  
"You have to try Scar, get to the shelter… now!" Julie pleaded. I staggered onto my feet and pulled my sleeve up to examine my arm, definitely sprained or fractured, but not broken. I glanced over at the cold, pale corpse on the ground; I walked over to him and with all my strength swung him over my back. I **_**had**_** to get him back, alive, one way or another. I raced through the trees only caring about Julie and James's well being. He wasn't dead; it couldn't be true, it just didn't seem right. No, this wasn't the end.**


End file.
